gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rat-Loader
The Bravado Rat-Loader is a pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The truck appears to be based on a 1940 Chevrolet Pickup. It features a ramshackle flat bed covered with random trash, but can be given a standard bed at Los Santos Customs. The Rat-Loader features crooked and bent front and rear license plates, a crooked front grille with missing and bent bars, and a bent hood. The stock Rat-Loader has rusty "Smoothie" wheels wrapped in discolored offroad tires. The truck has no front or rear bumpers; the license plates are instead mounted on the bars the bumpers would normally connect to. It also features a rusted and faded paint job. The Rat-Loader has no reverse lights, turn signals or brake lights, as it has no tail light cluster. Most of the above damage can be repaired at Los Santos Customs, or, if desired, complete removal of the body panels. However, no matter what, the faded and rusted paint job remains. The body modifications available for this vehicle can make it look more like a Rat rod. Current Design Gallery Variants ''Grand Theft Auto V'' A clean variant, known as the Rat-Truck, was added in the Festive Surprise which removes the rusty paint damage, features a tailgate, but has no available modification options for the truck bed, unlike its rusty counterpart. Rat-Truck-GTAV-Front.png|The Rat-Truck (rear quarter view) Performance Grand Theft Auto V Although the Rat-Loader come with a modern V8 engine producing a fair amount of torque, the weight and thin tires make it prone to wheel-spin both off the line and on the way as well as giving it very poor braking. Its acceleration is average for the class, but its top speed is lacking for a Muscle car. The suspension and direction setup also cause it to have a very wide turning radius causing massive under-steer and making maneuverability quite the challenge. Fish tailing is not uncommon due to its engine power. Durabilty for the Rat-Loader itself is much lower, taking only a few collisions for the wheels to get jammed. GTA V Overview Modifications (GTA V) In GTA V, the Rat-Loader can be customized at Los Santos Customs and Beeker's Garage. Available modifications include: *Engine Bay (Stock Engine Bay, Chromed V8) *Exhaust (Stock Exhaust, Short Exhausts, Straight Exit Exhausts, Stinger Exhaust, Side Exit Exhaust) *Fenders (Stock Fenders, Remove Fenders, Cycle Fenders) *Grille (Stock Grille, Grille with Fixed Bars, Grille Bars Removed, Vintage Grille, Grille Cowl Removed) *Hood (Stock Hood, Remove Hood, Repaired Hood, Single Scoop With Hood, Single Scoop Without Hood, Triple Scoop With Hood, Triple Scoop Without Hood) *Truck Bed (Stock Truck Bed, Basic Truck Bed, Basic Truck Bed With Arches, Wooden Sided Truck Bed, Chopped Truck Bed) Image Gallery RatLoader-GTAV-Front.jpg|Front quarter view. (Rear quarter view) RatLoader-GTAV-Wreck.jpg|A Rat-Loader wreck. Rat-Loader-GTAV-Front-Panelless.jpg|A Rat-Loader with no hood, grille, fenders, stock engine bay and stock exahust. Rat-loader-car-bedless-front-GTAV.png|A bedless Rat-Loader, acquired through a glitch. (Rear quarter view) RatLoader-GTAV-RSC.png|The Rat-Loader on Rockstar Games Social Club. Rat-truck-side-to-side-bravado-truck-gtav.png|Rat-truck and Rat-loader comparison. Rat-Truck_vs_Rat-Loader_GTAV_Wheelbase_and_tires.jpg|View of rear wheels showing wheelbase difference and wide tires. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Any of the protagonists can spawn a Rat-Loader in Sandy Shores by first gaining a wanted level, (confirmed at two stars or above) then heading to the empty lot on Algonquin Boulevard, between Niland Avenue and Armadillo Avenue. It can be found parked next to a civilian Caddy. It's recommended that the player incur the wanted level outside of Sandy Shores to allow the game to spawn the vehicles. Without the prerequisite wanted level, the lot will usually just spawn two other, smaller vehicles. *Two more Rat-Loaders may also spawn just off of Marina Drive: one next to a white trailer with red trim at the corner of Panorama Drive, the other under a pavilion garage attached to a white trailer with a blue tarp on the roof further up Lesbos Lane. *It will sometimes spawn between a beat-up red wooden trailer on eastern side of Mountain View Drive (across the road from the Sandy Shores Ammu-Nation) and a teal-and-white double-wide under a white sundeck and flanked by satellite dishes on Armadillo Avenue. Both trailers are on Algonquin Boulevard, in front of a dirt back alley. *It may occasionally spawn in a lot one block north and one block west of Trevor's Trailer in Sandy Shores, where Cletus Ewing can be met in his Strangers and Freaks mission, Target Practice. *Driving a Hotknife, a Z-Type or any type of Beater may cause the Rat-Loader to spawn more frequently. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $6,000 (formerly free) on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *May spawn at Beeker's Garage in Paleto Bay with various customization options added onto it. It can be kept and stored, or sold for $12,500. (Enhanced version) *It can also be found in Sandy Shores. Trivia *The Rat-Loader is one of the oldest cars in the game, along with the Rat-Truck, Duneloader, Z-Type, Hotknife, the old Tractor , the Roosevelt and the Fränken Stange. *The default radio station for the Rat-Loader is Rebel Radio. *The Rat-Loader contains a CB radio. When in the car with the radio off, indistinctive chatter can be heard through the radio. This is also the same with the Bodhi and the Tow Truck. *Before 1.07, it was classified as a "utility" class, after 1.07 it was in the "off-road" class, then in 1.10 it was placed in the "muscle" class. * Even though this vehicle is a pickup truck, it is classed in-game as muscle, likely on account of the more modern, high output V8 and hot-rod like characteristics of the vehicle, making it more closely related to a muscle car than any other class. *Due to a bug, after patch 1.07, it couldn't be stored in GTA Online garages. Rockstar later fixed this in 1.10, making it completely free to modify at Los Santos Customs and returning the ability to store it. *When getting in the vehicle, it simply says Rat-Loader, despite being manufactured by Bravado. *In the interior of the vehicle, under the steering wheel, a Vapid logo is clearly visible, despite being a Bravado vehicle. This also happens with the Duneloader, and may likely be an oversight, but given the dilapidated nature of both trucks, the Vapid steering wheel may be a replacement for the original wheel. *A glitch occurred if the vehicle was taken to Los Santos Customs, and cycled through all the available truck bed modifications without picking any of them. When exiting the truck bed menu, the Rat-Loader's truck bed would disappear completely. The vehicle would then remain like this for as long as the player wished, and it could even be stored in a garage without losing this unique trait. However, this has been patched. *Despite being common around Sandy Shores, the only time it can be seen being driven by an NPC, is a rare yellow custom one, that spawns in Sandy Shores. (enhanced version only). *Similar to the Duneloader, the cargo in the back of the Rat Loader will not fall out or come out even after sustaining several heavy impacts or being turned upside down. * If the player drives the Rat-Loader at a high speed and then bails out, while inspecting closely, the Rat-Loader's engine noise suddenly sounds like that of the Sandking, the same thing can be heard in the rusty Rebel. See Also *Rat-Truck- Clean variant. Navigation }} de:Rat-Loader (V) es:Rat Loader pt:Rat-Loader pl:Rat-Loader Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Trucks Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Hotrods Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:SUTs